


Lalochezia

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalochezia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr "send me a word" drabble challenge.

Alan spends a December day in a dead garden staring at withered grapevines when he finds out why he collapsed the week before.

He curses every bone in his body – bones that will slowly stop healing.

Alan even curses Eric when, unexpectedly, a weight settles on the bench next to him.

Eric doesn’t seem to mind as he embraces Alan; says, _“It’s alright.”_

Alan pushes him away, calls Eric terrible things, unleashes his anger.

He finally weeps when Eric won’t let go.

The sadness sinks in like winter cold, deep enough to freeze roots, and still Eric doesn’t let go.


End file.
